Little thing called life
by CartoonLover133
Summary: Life has its ups and down moments. Lets look at all the moments in the Pine twins life. Hard or emotional , the twins will always be there for each other, even when things get ugly. (No Pinecest) Drabbles.
1. Angel

**Some stories are going to be long and some are going to be short. If you have an idea for a story and you would like me to make it into a story. I maybe will. Depending on how good it sounds. Im not a fan of Pinecest, but like I said if it sounds good and the plot is good, it's a maybe. **

* * *

"Come on Mabel! Wake up, you gotta wake up" Dipper said holding his sisters body in his hands. He began to shake her softly.

"Please Mabel! I need you. We're twins. I can't be a twin if you not here! Now wake up" Dipper was in tears at this point. He couldn't believe that he had let it go this far.

"HELP! Someone! please help...! He hoped someone heard him.

"Mabel, I need you to stay with me! Keep listening to my voice. You going to make it, ok?"

He said with his hand on the back of her head. Her face was bruised up and her body was lifeless. But she was going to make it, right?

"Hey boy! What cha doing out here at night!" A voice called from behind Dipper. He spun around. He saw two officers coming his way.

"OFFICER! PLEASE HELP ME!" Dipper screamed towards the two officers. They had got a look over Dippers shoulders and saw a young girl about 17 in his arms. (They're older in this story).

"Go back to the car and call the ambulance!" One officer said the other. The partner that was told ran back to the car, dialed a number fast. He told them what happened but didn't know how it happened.

The other officer with Dipper asked him what happened. But Dipper was to shaken up to say anything expect 'Help'. The officer fell next to Dipper and checked if the young girl was breathing. Thankfully, she was. But her breathes were shallow and they were fading fast.

"They're on their way!" The partner yelled running back from the car.

"Whats her name?" The officer asked.

"Mabel. Mabel Pines. Shes my Dipper" He said keeping his eyes on her.

"Ok Dipper, we need you to be calm. We're going to help your sister."

Dipper looked up at the officer and saw his face. His face looked calm but worried.

"Y-yea, I'll try" Dipper said back to him.

"Try talking to her" the partner suggested

"I did, she's not coming to!" Dipper yelled.

"Maybe your scaring her, try talking to her calmly" the officer next to him said. Dipper looked at his sister and opened his mouth.

"H-hey Mabel. It's Dipper, your brother. I-i need you to stay with us ok? I need you. Me, Stan, Mom and Dad need you. I promise, once you wake up, I'll always be here for you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mabel. Please! Just Please wake up!" Dipper couldn't go on. It just hurt to much to talk to his sister like this. What if she wasn't fine!

"I can't! I can't do it!" Dipper said as he grabbed onto his sister tighter and buried his face into her stomach. Around the corner the ambulance came with their sirens on followed with cop cars behind it. They came over to where they saw the officers and the twins.

Paramedics jumped out of the back of the truck with a gurney. Dipper just looked scared. He was still crying but not as much as earlier. Two male paramedics came over to Mabel and checked her out before they lifted her onto the gurney. The paramedics ran over to their vehicle. Dipper jumped off of the ground. He took ahold of Mabel's hand and kissed it.

"Your going to be alright, sis. Your going to make it. Please make it" he whispered only to Mabel.

"Dipper!" Dipper turned around still not letting go of Mabel's hand. He saw the partner from earlier.

"Do you have anyone we can call?" The partner asked.

"Uh, my Grunkle Stan! We live with him! His name is Stanford Pines" Dipper answered fast.

" got it!" The partner turned around running to other several officers.

"Your going to have to let go of her now." He saw a female paramedic saying.

"I can't! She's my sister! I have to be here for her!"

The female grabbed his hand and told him she going to be fine. Dipper trusted her for some reason. Just the look on her face. She was calm, she smiled at him. He nodded and let go.

Two male paramedics came over pushed Mabel next to the vehicle and lifted Mabel into it.

"Careful!" Dipper called out as he watched the action. The female paramedic turned towards Dipper and smiled. Then jumped in the back with the other two males. They drove off heading towards the hospital.

"Come one Dipper, lets go" he turned to see the officer and partner. Dipper cheeks were stained from the tears but his eyes were still watering.

"We're going to the hospital, your Grunkle is there and a couple other friends." The officer said opening the back door for him. Dipper jumped into the back of the cop car. The officer turned on the sirens and they followed the ambulance.

***At the hospital***

"Stan! Grunkel Stan!" Dipper called out running into the hallways.

"Right here kid!" Stan stood up from his chair and Dipper ran to him. Dipper just hugged him for the longest time. Stan had been crying too it seemed.

"Are you alright" Stan said pulling away and bending down. He placed a hand on Dippers shoulders. Dipper didn't bother to answer the question. He just wanted to know where his sister was.

"Where's Mabel" Dipper asked trying not to cry.

"Shes in the ER." Stan said standing up and sat down on his chair. Stan looked down and put his head on his hands. He stayed like that for awhile.

" Wendy and Soos are here" Stan looked up seeing that Dipper was sitting next to him.

"Where are they?" Dipper asked not looking at Stan.

"Soos went outside, to pray" With Stan saying that, made a tear roll down Dippers cheek.

"And Wendy?" Dipper looked and Stan.

"She went to the bathroom."

Dipper stood up and headed towards the bathroom. On his way there, he was Wendy coming out with a red face. It looked like she had been crying.

"Wendy!" Dipper called out walking a little faster.

"Dip?" She said softly. She began to run to him. She hugged Dipper with such force and cried into his neck.

"Dipper, I'm so sorry about Mabel!"

"It wasn't your fault" he said still hugging her.

They let go and made their way back to Stan in the waiting room. They found Soos sitting next to him. Soos got up and made his way over to Dipper and said he was sorry for this happening. They hugged and they all sat in the waiting room for about an hour. Soos had fallen asleep. And Wendy was getting there.

Dipper wanted to be awake when the doctor comes out and tells him that his sister is going to be ok. Stanford was sitting in the chair quietly looking at the ground. He tried calling their parents about 10 times. But they never answered.

A doctor walked in the room. And called for the Pines family. Even though Wendy and Soos weren't blood, they still got to go.

"Is she ok?" Stan asked the doctor. The doctor looked at the family and eyed every single one of them.

"Come with me" the doctor said. They followed the doctor up a couple floors. They stepped out of the elevator and the doctor lead them to a room but didn't go in.

"She's in there resting. Surgery was difficult was she made it through. She's going to be fine." The Pine family laughed and smiled hugging on another. Dipper thanked god and shed a couple tears.

"You can go in there. A nurse will be with you shortly." The doctor smiled and left the Pine family. Dipper was the first to walk in the room. Then the rest. He saw Mabel laying on the bed with tubes hooked on her. She had a cast over her right leg. Bruises were still on her face, but it looked like she regain her color back. They walked over to Mabel and just looked at her. Wendy started to rub her head. Dipper sat down in a chair and scooted it over next to Mabel. He held her right hand and Stan held her left. Soos went over and sat next to Dipper.

A paramedic walked in the room. No one turned to look at her, only Dipper. She called Dipper out into the hallway.

"Where are you going" Wendy asked him as he opened the door.

"I'll be back" she just nodded. He shut the door and turned towards the female.

"I told ya she'll be alright" she said smiling

"I guess so, thank you" he thanked her.

"Oh and Dipper." She began. Dipper was gonna ask her how she knew his name, but she stared talking again. He looked down at the ground confused.

"Your grandfather Robert say hi and that he misses you" she smiled. Dippers grandfather Robert died last year. And his other grandfather was alive and living in Texas. So how did she-

"My grandfather died last year-" he looked up still confused but she was already half way down the hallway.

"Excuse me sir- who are you talking to?" Another female voice said behind him. He turned around to look at who it was. It was a nurse. Probably Mabel's nurse.

"I uhhh" Dipper turned around to look at the Paramedic but she was gone. He turned back toward the nurse.

"No one" he said and smiled and walked in with the nurse.

"Look who awake" Soos said looking at Dipper and smiling. Dipper looked at Mabel on the bed. She was awake and smiling at him.

"Mabel?!" Dipper ran over to her and hugged her. And Mabel started crying. She hugged him back tight.

"I'm ok." She now started to laugh. "I'm ok Dip"

They stayed hugging and holding hands for the whole night. With an angel watching above.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I messed up anywhere in here. But I hoped you like it. **


	2. Movies and Tea?

**Like I said, some are going to be longer than the other. Mabel and Dipper are older in this story btw. **

* * *

"No-listen-you don't get it!" Mabel screamed through the phone at her boyfriend. Dipper and Wendy just watched her pace around the shack. She wasn't in tears, yet.

"Whatever-I don't care no more-" Mabel closed her eyes and rubbed the temples of her head. They have been fighting ever since last night. Mabel came home crying after a date she had with him. Dipper didn't know what happened and didn't bother to ask. Every time that happened, Dipper did what he always did. Made her tea and watched movies with her all night. But this fight was serious.

"Go ahead! I don't care anymore Nick!" She said and then there was silence as she listened to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Whatever. Bye" and with that she hung up the phone and looked at Dipper and Wendy.

"I'm sorry guys. Just another fight" she closed her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"Sounds like a big fight this time." Wendy said looking at Mabel while wiping down the shelfs.

"Yea- I know." Mabel said pulling out a chair from under the table and sitting down. Over the years the shack did change. Some things were rearranged, taken out, and added. A lot of things were different.

Mabels phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller, 'Boyfriend❤' .

She rolled her eyes but answered anyways. Even though she really didn't want to. But if she didn't, he would just keep calling.

"What" she said with a harsh tone to her voice.

"No-I already told you!" She stood up and went outside. Dipper looked over at Wendy. Wendy had been staring at the door.

"What do you think it's about?" he asked Wendy. She turned towards him and set down the cleaning supplies.

"I don't know. But it don't sound good" she said lifting up her shoulders and letting them drop.

"I better go out there" he walked over to the door and went outside. The sky was a pretty dark orange and pink color. He pulled out his phone to check the time; 8:42.

He looked up and saw Mabel leaning up against his car with her head in her hand. She was still on the phone.

"I'm done- I can't do this no more!" He heard her say. He stood by the door on the steps.

"Yea-ok-bye" she hung up the phone and held it up to her mouth. She let tears run down her face, she looked down at the round crying more. Dipper decided it was time to walk over there. Mabel looked up and saw her brother coming. She got off of the car and met him half way. He held out his arms and she just came into them.

"What did he do this time?" Dipper asked resting his head on hers.

"H-he cheated on me" Mabel saying crying so if was hard to understand her.

"Oh, Mabel I'm sorry." Dipper said rubbing her back.

"I caught him yesterday night."

"Do you want me to kick his ass" he said kissing the top of her head, since now he was taller then her. She just laughed and pulled away from him.

"No" she wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Dipper put an arm around her and they began to walk back to the door. Dipper opened to door and walked in after Mabel did.

"Hey, you okay?" Wendy asked grabbing her purse and picking up her phone off of the table.

"Yea, thanks for asking" Mabel walked over and hugged Wendy. She returned the hug.

"Call me if you need anything, k? She said letting go and smiling at Mabel. She just nodded.

"I'm going to head home now. I'll see you two tomorrow." Wendy walked over to Dipper and kissed him on the cheek.

"Kay, bye" Dipper said opening the door for her. Dipper turned back to Mabel.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Dipper asked his sister walking over to her. She looked up at him.

"Movies and tea?" She asked laughing and smiling. Dipper just smiled.


End file.
